Naruto Uzumaki the Kryptonian Ninja
by hellixe
Summary: The best laid plans of mice and men often go astray. Jor-El planned to send his son to Earth. Minato planned to seal the Kyubi into his own son. Fate and chance interfere with both plans and now Kal-El, going by the name Naruto that Minato intended for his own son, has the Kyubi raised in him. How will the Elemental Nations deal with a Naruto that is a Kryptonian?


**Author Notes:** This is the first fic that I've ever posted. I'm taking elements from Smallville/Man of Steel for how Naruto's powers will work. I do not own any of the associate characters with DC, Superman, Naruto. Feel free to give me constructive criticism, even if it's just telling me that you hate it, but please be civil. I have not followed the Naruto manga and have only watched the anime up to some of Shippuden and the movie involving Koyuki and the Land of Snow. Most of my other information comes from the Naruto Wiki and various fics that I've read. If I get a detail wrong, feel free to point it out or accept it as AU.

**Summary:** The best laid plans of mice and men often go astray. Jor-El planned to send his son to Earth. Minato planned to seal the Kyubi into his own son. Fate and chance interfere with both plans and now Kal-El, going by the name Naruto that Minato intended for his own son, has the Kyubi raised in him. How will the Elemental Nations deal with a Naruto that isn't just a jinchuriki, but also a Kryptonian.

**Chapter One – Plans and Consequences**

Krypton, as with other worlds and societies had done throughout all the ages and all the worlds, had gone through another isolationist phase in the last millenia, pulling people back from exploration and colonization to return them to their home star system. Krypton had also gotten away, even making it taboo really, from having natural childbirth and conception. They were a society who based their views in logic and science, of order. Each child was born for a certain purpose, a certain job, which was controlled by the Codex. The Codex held the genetic templates for every Kryptonian that had lived in the last millenia. When a new scientist or warrior was needed, that was what was born, with all of the process handled by machines and computers.

Jor-El of Krypton was renowned as one of the most intelligent men to ever be born on he planet Krypton. He had studied the knowledge of 28 known galaxies, he developed the method to trap criminals in the phantom zone from which there was no escape, and he created the Brain Interactive Construct (commonly referred to as Brainiac). In the final days of Krypton he knew that there was little that he could do to save his world. The world was dying because of the arrogance of the High Council. They needed energy and rather than finding some way to generate it, they accessed the core of the planet, causing it to become unstable. The only person that believed the information to be accurate was Jor-el's wife, Lara. The options that they had were limited, so Jor-El came up with a plan.

Once his son was born he would seal the information from the Codex into his son as well as a small limited AI nanocomputer that would reside within his son's brain. The Codex would go in the hop that his son would be able to have some way to bring their race back, even with the destruction of their home world. The AI was a limited copy of his parent's personalities that could teach him history, some technology, sciences, and technology, with the hope that he could one day rebuild the equipment needed to extract the codex and rebuild the Kryptonian race. So while Jor-El was planning, before the birth of his son, he began working on the ship. It was a small thing, barely big enough on he inside to hold his newborn son and protect him inside from harm. The majority of the ship, only about half the size of most adult coffins, was filled with the navigation computer, the hyperspace engine, thrusters, and normal real space engines. The compartment for his son would keep the child in stasis, so that he would not age during the transit.

The only thing he was leaving to fate, or God, or whatever greater power there may be, was that his son would be taken in and raised by a good family on the world that he was sending him to. A world that has a yellow sun that should make him stronger, giving him great strength, speed, and other abilities. A world that might allow his son to flourish and be a good man that he could be proud of rather than a monster. He has the same want for his child that any parent does, for them to be happy, to succeed in their dreams, and he is only saddened that he could not be there. Everything was prepared and when the time of his son's entry into the world, the plan was put forward. The Codex was stolen, placed into the very cells of his newborn son, placing the boy into the stasis chamber of the ship and launching it, even as the forces of Krypton tried to come arrest Jor-El for the crime of stealing the Codex.

The ship's navigation computer was limited though, entering hyperspace just outside the atmosphere of the planet and shooting toward the planet that Jor-El had intended. Jor-El was an expert in many fields, skilled in others, and a mere dabbler in some. That lack of skill in one of the lesser components of the ship had it go off course. Instead of heading to Earth, it headed to another world so like it. It headed to the world that held the Elemental Nations.

NUtKN

Minato's day had been a disaster. Sure, it started out well. All the seals had been put in place in a cabin far removed from the village so that Kushina, his wife, could give birth to their firstborn. All the precautions were necessary because his wife was the container for the Kyubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demon fox. Normally, the beast was quite secure in the seal on Kushina's abdomen, but during child birth the seal would weaken. Jinchuriki are bound to the presence of their biju once it is within them, they cannot survive the removal of their tenants. Hence the extra care that has gone into planning the birth. The plan was put into motion early in the morning when the labor started, ANBU, the best ninja in the village, were assigned to protect the area, with Minato there to reinforce the seals holding the Kyubi within his wife. The wife of the Third Hokage, Biwako Sarutobi, was there to act as the midwife and medic, intent on keeper her patient alive and bringing the child happily into the world as well.

The day went from being something joyous to a disaster when a man with an orange mask with a black swirl appeared, killing Biwako and taking the newborn Naruto hostage. Minato saved his son, but the man released the Kyubi from the seal. Minato returned to find his wife dying, Biwako dead, turning his son over to an ANBU medic before there was an explosion outside. "Hokage-sama!" yells one of the ANBU outside, summoning his leader as another medic tries to stabilize his wife.

"What is it?" the Hokage demands, beyond stressed at the moment, running a hand through his spiky blond hair.

"We found this child at the center of a crater not far from here," the ninja says, holding a baby Kal-El cradled in his arm with his ANBU cloak used as a swaddling robe.

"Take him inside to the medics, I have to stop the Kyubi," Minato says in return, heading off to face the beast and try to stop it from destroying the village that he leads. The battle that results does not go well, with many ninja dying and the Hokage coming up with a last ditch plan to seal the beast away. "I have to do it, Sarutobi-sama," he says respectfully to his predecessor. "There are too many hand seals that have to be perfect to accomplish this, so you cannot do it. I'll seal the beast in my son, he's the only baby born today. Make sure the village sees him as a hero," Minato adds more quietly, voice falling somewhat as he realizes the kind of life he will likely be forcing his son into. His return to the cabin is with a heavy heart and with the sealing supplies necessary to start the process.

"Hokage-sama, your son did not make it," the ANBU medic says sadly, the barely alive Kushina crying softly as she holds the still child. "We believe it was a poison that the assailant had on him. It may not have been enough to hurt an adult, especially a shinobi, but a newborn could not survive," the medic adds. Minato's face falls at the news, his plan to save the village, to save other people, depending on his son but also for the fact that his only son is dead.

"What of the other boy? How old is he?" Minato asks quickly, since the seal succeeding depends upon the child being a newborn within a day, if not hours, of birth.

The Medic looks to where the child sleeps, "according to the jutsu I used, he is only four hours old," the medic says.

"I will have to use him then and pray to Kami that this works," Minato says with determination, taking the child and starting all the sealing designs necessary to connect the child to what he is going to do. "His name is Naruto," he says to the Sandaime when he arrives to try to convince Minato of another course. Any other course. "My son is dead, Sarutobi, no other child is available, and I have given this child the name we meant for our own son. Please consider this my last will, everything goes tot he boy when he becomes a genin. I will add his blood to the seals at the Namikaze estate before we face the Kyubi. It will only take a moment and with hiraishin I can be in and out of the estate in moments. No one will be able to enter it except for Naruto," Minato explains, giving the Hokage a sad nod. "Take care of the village for me, and Kushina-chan," he says, taking the child with him to put an end to the beast by calling the Shinigami.

Hours later, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is dead as well as his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Hiruzen Sarutobi is once more the Hokage of Kanohagakure. Naruto Uzumaki, as the dark haired boy was named, is revealed to be the container for the Kyubi. A mistake on the Sandaime's part for letting that information out to the civilians who now call for the boy's death.

Little mistakes and changes in chance have brought Kal-El, now Naruto, to a world that was unintended but he is now on the road to greatness.

**AN** – Quick closing note: I don't know if I should continue this or not. I know I kind of threw together the first chapter, trying to get through it and done with it. I'd be skipping to Academy Graduation (which I'd make Naruto older for than his classmates) with the next chapter and handling the past things with flashbacks. I'm not listing this as a crossover because other than Naruto being Kryptonian, he's not really going to have anything to do with the Superman universe.


End file.
